1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a kit for improving the effectiveness and flexibility of fishing lures.
2. Problems in the Art
Typical artificial fishing lures come in many shapes and forms, but are all designed to simulate natural prey or food or to otherwise attract fish. Conventional fishing lures include many different types. In addition, among each type of lure, the lures come in various colors and shapes and with various alternate features. In order for fishermen to have a wide variety of lures for fishing for various types of fish under various conditions, a fisherman will fill a tackle box with a large number of lures, each being designed for a specific purpose. Fishermen typically include similar lures having varying colors in a tacklebox so that they can try the various different types of lures in various colors to determine what the fish are biting on. As a result, a typical tackle box will be filled with dozens of various fishing lures.
A conventional fishing lure is attached to the fishing line in a number of ways. Most commonly, a fisherman will simply tie the fishing line directly to the fishing lure. In order to change to a different type of lure while fishing, the fisherman will cut the line and then tie another lure onto the line. This is both time consuming and inconvenient. Another method of attaching a fishing lure to a fishing line is to connect a wire leader to the fishing line. A clip can be connected to the leader and clipped to the desired fishing lure. With this configuration, in order to change lures, the fisherman will unclip the present lure and clip on a different lure. One problem with leader lines is that they are typically more visible than the fishing line and may deter fish from the fishing lure. In addition, the clip itself may be visible to the fish which is undesirable for obvious reasons.
While using prior art fishing lures, a fisherman may change lures over and over in order to select the optimal lure for the conditions at the particular time. For example, the fisherman may interchange floating, sinking, etc. lures to determine what is working best at that time. In addition, the fisherman may interchange various colors, scent emitting materials, etc. in order to further determine what is most effective at any particular time. As a result, a fisherman will repeatedly cut the line and tie on another lure. Not only is this time consuming and inconvenient, but also requires that the fisherman have a tacklebox full of dozens of different types and colors of lures.
Features of the Invention
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing fishing lures which overcome problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a kit for providing modular fishing lures which allow a fisherman to interchange various components of the fishing lures.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing modular fishing lures which allow the use of multiple soft outer bodies on a single frame.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing modular fishing lures in which soft outer bodies can be removably secured to a frame by the use of one or more protrusions extending from the frame through the soft outer body.
Further features, objects and advantages of the present invention include:
A method and apparatus for providing a modular fishing lure which allows the user to change features of lure without untying the fishing lure.
A method and apparatus for providing modular fishing lures which allow the use of interchangeable eyes.
A method and apparatus for providing modular fishing lure which allow the use of a plurality of soft outer bodies, each having differing physical characteristics.
A method and apparatus for providing modular fishing lures which allow for the optional use of a lip.
A method and apparatus for providing modular fishing lures including crank baits.
A method and apparatus for providing modular fishing lures including jerk baits.
A method and apparatus for providing modular fishing lures with sound or scent chambers.
These as well as other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims.